LAPIS X PERIDOT
by elhombreclip
Summary: Peridot despues de esperar mucho tiempo decide demostrarle a Lapis lo que realmente siente.


PERIDOT X LAPIS

Era tarde en el granero, el sol estaba por ocultarse y una fuerte brisa invadió su interior agitando todo aquello que no estuviera sujeto con fuerza incluyendo la pelota de bolly que Peridot tenía en sus manos.

-no, mi pelota

Lapis la agarro antes de que se fuera rodando fuera del granero,- ten más cuidado Peridot.

-gracias, oye Lapis, descargue una película de comedia, ¿te gustaría verla con migo esta noche?.

-me encantaría, pero, esta noche iré con Jaspen a una cita, los siento.

-está bien no te preocupes- Peridot reposo la cabeza sobre la pelota en señal de decepción.

-bueno me voy no te quedes despierta hasta tarde- desplegando sus alas de agua ella salió volando rumbo al puerto, sin importarle nada más que su cita con Jaspen.

-las gemas no dormimos, solo amitista lo hace- decepcionada se levantó y camino hacia un sillón en la parte inferior del granero, no podía hacer más que ver la película sola, esperando que eso le hiciera olvidar a Lapis.

5 horas más tarde Lapis entro volando de forma errante por la puerta del granero confundida, mareada por el alcohol que había bebido.

-hola Peri!, a que no adivinas lo que hicimos Jaspen y yo- dando pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia Peridot que aún estaba en el sillón viendo videos en su Tablet

\- pero que rayos, Lapis estas ebria de nuevo?- sus manos rápidamente ocultaron lo que se encontraba en la pantalla de su Tablet.

-que estás viendo?- se rio de forma que parecía más un ronquido que una risa- acaso es porno?

-no… es asunto tuyo –temiendo ser descubierta abrazo a lapis para poder eliminar toda evidencia a sus espaldas.

Lapis al sentir el abrazo soltó una lagrima y una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con más intensidad que Peridot- también te quiero Peri, sin ti mori...ria- sin más se desplomo sobre la pequeña Peridot y se rindió al sueño provocado por el alcohol.

Soltando una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad Peridot soltó la Tableta y se dejo llevar sin darse cuenta que Lapis ya estaba dormida- si, yo también te amo La…pis-una vez más su respuesta llego tarde.

-ahh, dime si me quieres como una amiga o me amas como yo a ti- Peridot no podía decir estas palabras con Lapis despierta, pero las decía mientras miraba el sueño proyectado por la gema de Lapis que mostraba un atardecer en la orilla de la playa con Lapis y alguien que no se distinguía mirando el mar, algo que Perdiot había visto más veces que las que ella recordaba, pero esta vez sería la última.

Lapis desorientada despertó en una cama echa de paja y cubierta por sabanas, no recordaba mucho solo su cita con Jaspen y haber abrazado a alguien, sorprendida de donde estaba miro hacia la entrada y vio a Peridot sobre dos latas de pintura y un moño en su cuello.

-buenos días Lapis-tomando aire y a paso decidido se dirigió hacia Lapis con una sonrisa algo dudosa, se detuvo frente a ella- espero hallas dormido bien.

-Peridot- dijo estirando todo su cuerpo y mirando de reojo a peridot- que haces vestida así?

Peridot se agacho miro a Lapis a los ojos y la beso cerrando los suyos- que estás haciendo? - Lapis se echó para atrás en la cama.

-quiero decirte que…que…que, yo te… -casi en llanto tropezó y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Lapis en el centro de la cama, en esa posición ella tenía a Lapis a su merced.

Lapis no sabía si golpearla o dejar que termine aunque ya supiera lo que iba a decir- Peri, estas bien?- Peridot la beso nuevamente y empezó a deslizar su mano por el cuello de lapis, mientras la otra mano acariciaba la mano de Lapis- Peridot detente- usando su mano libre golpeo en la cara a Peridot.

-no!-deteniendo las dos muñecas de Lapis, Peridot empezó a besar su rostro y su cuello, el dolor del golpe era fuerte y un moretón se formó en su mejilla, pero su deseo por Lapis era mayor.

Lapis sin saber qué hacer , trato de extender sus alas y salir volando de ahí.

-no te dejare ir- Peridot la abrazo del cuello mientras su otra mano se deslizo bajo su falda y empezó a apretar su trasero, el gemido que Lapis emitió hizo que descendiera y ambas gemas quedaron sentadas sobre la cama improvisada.

-Lapis, yo te amo- dijo peridot mientras Lapis observaba su rostro golpeado y empezaba a llorar.

-Peri, perdóname por hacerte daño, yo te quiero, pero tengo que estar Jaspen- dijo llorando y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Peridot.

-eso no me importa- Peridot aprovecho su posición y empezó a apretar los glúteos de Lapis, ella volvió a gemir, enojada Lapis derivo a Peridot sobre la cama, ahora era ella quien tenía el control, ver el rostro golpeado y excitado de Peridot hizo que la abofeteara con fuerza.

Peridot usando su mano derecha atrapo la cabeza de Lapis y le dio un beso- no te dejare ir- con la otra mano empezó a frotar la entrepierna de Lapis, mientras ella no hacia mas que apretar sus puños con mucha fuerza, mas no la suficiente para salir de ahí.

La dos manos de Peridot empezaron a levantar la falda de Lapis y empezaron a frotar sus glúteos más adentro esta vez, mientras su rostro esperaba temeroso otro golpe de Lapis.

Gemido tras gemido de Lapis no hacían mas que excitar más a Peridot quien empezó a frotar el clítoris de Lapis mientras su otra mano introducía sus dedos en el interior de la vagina Lapis.

Lapis no podía soportarlo más, las hábiles manos de Peridot eran muy rápidas, emitiendo un gran gemido termino ahí, desplomando su cuerpo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de peridot, sobre ella Lapis observo el rostro golpeado de Peridot y ella la mira también- Lapis, te amo, eh pasado todos estos meses viendo videos porno para poder hacerte sentir tanto placer como pudiera.

-Peri, hiciste eso y soportaste mis golpes para darme placer?

-si, no es lo que alguien hace por la alguien a quien ama?

-Peridot, peri-dijo llorando por lo que le había hecho a alguien que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella- lo siento, te lo recompensare.

-Lapis?- Lapis se reincorporo y empezó a besar los labios y los moretones de peridot, bajando por su cuello y su pecho, mientras la respiración de Peridot se aceleraba.

-que estás haciendo?- Lapis le retiro suavemente la ropa a Peridot mientras sus manos masajeaban su pecho, sus labios besaban el rostro de peridot y su pierna se deslizaba en la entrepierna de Peridot quien solto un gemido, Peridot usando la energía que le quedaba apretaba los pechos de Lapis quien se dio cuenta y se quitó el vestido lentamente mientras la miraba sonriendo.

\- eres más linda de lo que imagine, dijo Peridot en voz baja.

-cállate- Lapis empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de Peridot, mientras sus manos la sujetaban y apretaban sus glúteos, se deslizo y empezó a lamer el clítoris de Peridot quien gimió más fuerte que antes, mientras ella se frotaba su clítoris con su mano libre, Lapis lamia y chupaba el clítoris de Peridot cada vez más y más rápido, Peridot respiraba con fuerza mientras gemía y observaba a Lapis no pudo evitar estrellar el rostro de ella con su bajina con sus manos y gimió mas fuerte aun.

-no seas muy ruda- Lapis apunto de venirse de nuevo empezó a lamer, frotar y chupar más rápido para que Peridot lo hiciera también, el aliento de ambas y sus gemidos inundaban el granero, entonces Peridot y Lapis llegaron al éxtasis en un gemido tan fuerte que se escuchó incluso en el templo.

-eres la mejor compañera que jamás haya tenido, Peri, eres mi mejor amiga.

-si, soy tu mejor amiga, pero tú eres más para mí.

Ambas gemas se quedaron dormidas sobre la cama improvisada, de sus gemas se proyectaba un mismo sueño, Peridot y Lapis sentadas en la playa observando el océano.


End file.
